


Pride and Love

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chrom's wifi is not named but it is one of the sheperds, F/M, judgement scene rewrite kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: Lucina as the exalt has to make some hard decisions. During a war, you need to make some sacrifices but her father shows her that not always one has to kill their own heart to save others.





	Pride and Love

_**Pride and Love** _

Lucina panted as she rested her training sword and put it in the training rack and pulled up her towel as she wiped her face from sweat, drank a bit of water and wiped her mouth. She looked around, the morning daylight and the fresh air felt good and the day was beautiful making her feel at peace. The silence of the usual bustling camp added to the peace, everyone except her had left to enjoy today since this was the only rest day they had before they departed for Ylisse tomorrow. Everyone had decided to spend it with their loved ones, and family since once they are back they are going to fight another war, a war far worse than the one they just fought. She was asked by her parents to spend a day out with family but she had declined to ask them to instead spend time together as since the war started they both had hardly got any chance to spent time alone in peace with no burdens on them, they were a bit reluctant but their children convinced them that they must not stay and go and enjoy themselves. Her sibling left with their friends, she, on the other hand, stayed back on the pretence of practising but really, she wanted to think alone for a bit, and she was avoiding a certain someone.

She frowned, things had cleared between her and Inigo but still she has been ignoring him, it's not that she hates him or is angry with him. She just can't stay too close to him or she won't be able to control herself. She, after realising what he meant by showing emotions affects others, she had realized that somewhere she cared more about his feelings more than others. It's not like she never noticed she had a bit of attraction to him but she always thought it was just a teenage crush or attraction but after that incident she had noticed how she cares so much about how he feels, how he is, how he thinks about her and how she has started desiring more from their relationship. She has also noticed the slight itch in her to punch him or push a woman away from him whenever he goes and flirts with someone in their camp or outside, that was also one of the reasons she didn't go, she was sure someone, especially one of the girls would notice if she started glaring at all the women around them, if they have already not noticed.

And it's not liked the feeling scared her, so she was avoiding him, they did, a bit no, quite but that was not the main reason. She just couldn't bring herself to think about him or them like that and it's not because she is a princess but because she cannot hope him to love her. Because one day she is going to make a decision he will hate her for, if he already doesn't, because he knows, he of all people knows what she plans to do when it becomes certain that their suspicions were true. So, she can't ask him to love her, she cants ask him to give her love when she is going to take his family away from him.

Her face scrunched up as she tried hard to not cry as she gripped her bottle harder and told herself, again, 'I am the princess this is my duty.' She knew she of all people can neither dream nor be selfish. She has too many lives riding on her to do that.

(But she wishes she could do that.)

* * *

" _You don't have to do it alone. You have friends ready to aid you against whatever you face. And your father has an entire army ready to fight and die for him. ...And you also have me, for whatever that may be worth."_

She still could hear Robin's words ring in her head. She had not expected him to grow to care for her so much in little time they had known each other and the fact she rarely talked to him. She always kept her distance from him telling herself to not get too attached to him or it will become only that hard for her when the time comes. And whenever they did speak, she always spoke to him formally, making it clear she didn't want to get familiar with him, he of all people must have picked it, he was not her father after all. But, still, he cares about her enough to promise he will support her, fight alongside her, swear his sword to her. She knew his true fealty lied with her father but still to hear him so seriously tell her he wants to support her made her realise that this man didn't care if she was staying away from him or treated him coldly, he cared for her all the same, just like how he must care for the little Lucina back in the castle. It hurt, more than she wanted to accept.

She didn't deserve this kind of loyalty, this kind of kindness from him, especially when considering what she might do. She bit her lip as she tried hard to steal her heart again and tell herself that she must do it, she was the crown princess she must do it. Sighing, she got up and left her tent and walked to wood, maybe some night air will soothe her heart. She hears voices and immediately hides and peeks from behind the tree and gasps silently. There were a family of four all smiling as the two sat down on a nearby log and the other two stood practising their dance. Robin clapped as he complimented Morgan who shyly, blushed and scratched her neck, grinning. Inigo said something, it was too far for her to hear, and the girl looked up positively beaming as her grin stretched wider, if possible. Olivia chuckled and then patted her head as she said something too and the girl flushes but nods looking determined now. Then they took positions again and Olivia puts her hand up, slowly twists, twirls and completed the step with a jump. Morgan, determined copies it, she puts her hand up, twists less slowly, and twirls a bit clumsily and then she jumped too but landed a bit off. She flushed and looked disappointed, but Inigo again said something, and she nodded, looking determined again. The routine counited for few minutes and then even Inigo joined them, probably unable to control himself anymore and danced freely, a bit slowly, to demonstrate the steps to Morgan. She felt her throat constrict and her previous guilt burns again.

The family looked so happy. Even though all they were doing was dancing around, still they seemed that they felt the happiest for doing such a simple thing.

She was going to break this family up.

(She hated herself.)

She got up ready to leave, but she stepped on a branch and all of them tensed as Robin got up and pointed his trusty tome at her direction, she promptly came out looking sheepish as she avoided their eyes and looked down. All three dancers flushed as Robin just blinked and then laughed.

"Lucina, what are you doing so late up?"

She flushed a bit, "I am sorry I didn't mean to spy, I just came out for some fresh air and came upon on all of you. I was going to leave."

He chuckled as he shakes his hand, "No worries Lucina, we don't mind right guys?"

Both dancers and dancer in training flushed but sheepishly nodded and that only made Robin grin brighter as he turned to her again, "And how did you find Morgan's dance do you think she is getting there?" He asked lightly.

She smiled as she looked at the girl and nodded, "Yes I quite liked it. It was good Morgan."

The girl smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her neck again, "Thanks Lucina I am trying, though I am still nowhere near Mother and Brother."

"It's ok Morgan you forget after all it can't be helped. You will learn all soon enough." Inigo cheered her up and she nodded back.

"Yes, I remember you were quite a good dancer yourself. I am sure you will re-learn it quite easily."

The girl flushed again as she looked down and twisted her hands together, "Thanks." She said, lowly and two of them smiled wide at her. At times like this, it was quite clear Morgan did get some things from her mother other than her hair colour.

Robin smiles, gently as he suggests, "Lucina now that you are here why don't you stay?"

Her heart pricks, as she looks down, and tries to smile as she slightly shakes her head, "Thank you Robin-san for the invitation but I must go and sleep." She hopes they don't catch on but still she doesn't wait for the persuasion to come and turns away to leave.

She doesn't catch on the pained look on Inigo and worried look on Robin.

* * *

They all were back in Ylisse and coming back home after so long filled her up with so much happiness that she had to pull herself aside so that she can stop herself from crying, it was not just her who was happy to be back home, finally, all her friends were. She could see it on their faces, some of them didn't cry but they were happy. The city which was ablaze the day before they left was now bright, happy and everyone alive in it. All her people alive in it. She was so, so happy. Her parents gave them permission to go around and see the city and everything as much as they like, they didn't need to do any work today. At first, she had refused saying she will join them for council but her father put a hand on her head, patted and smiled proudly as he repeated that it was her day off and she must rest. After that, even she couldn't reject him. So, rest she did. First, she went around the castle checking out all the rooms and the areas. It filled her heart up and then she finally headed to her room. There was her mother slowly cooing at her baby self, and after she announced her presence shyly, she laughed and then beckoned her to show her, herself. It was embarrassing and awkward but when she held herself, the same blue eyes stared right back at her, and then she laughed as her tears fell. She was truly a beautiful baby. After that, she went and joined her friends to explore the city. They went around a lot of places, places familiar to them and not so familiar to them. After the sun had fallen they all went back to the garrison, but she could none of them wanted to just sleep yet, but sadly they all were tired and needed to, so they all turned in for the night.

But she couldn't sleep, for whatever reason, she just couldn't. Her body was tired, but her mind was racing. So, she got up and decided to take a walk out to clear her head and hopefully go back to sleep, Déjà vu, was only hitting when she walked out and saw Robin sitting out on the garden stone ledge reading something with a lamp on. She felt a bit bad but cleared her throat to announce her presence. He looked up and then grinned as he closed his book and patted the seat beside him, she promptly took it.

"Can't sleep again?" He teased her and she flushed as she nodded.

"It is just coming back home after so long has filled me up with excitement I guess."

He smiled, a bit lightly, "I can understand it has been quite a log for us too. It might not be the same per se but even I felt quite good to be back home."

She smiled, slightly as she crossed her legs, wrapped her hands around them and looked up. "Yes, it is really good to be back home."

"Then, I am glad we could bring all of you back home."

She smiled at him, thankfully, "Thank you Robin-san."

He nodded and they both just stared at the night sky for a bit when she decided to breach another topic.

"Robin-san can I ask you something?"

"Yes surely,"

"How…how did you make those decisions?" She asked, a bit scared.

"Decisions? You mean at the war?" He asked confused.

She nodded, "Yes at the war, when you made those decisions to burn down our fleet or to climb the volcano. How did you make those?"

He was still confused, "Well, I won't say it was easy and was quite risky but that was our best move at that time."

She slowly shook her head, that was right but that was not what she was asking. "Yes, and I am thankful for your good thinking but what I want to know is how were you able to get yourself to make such a hard decision?"

He still doesn't understand what exactly she was asking, "Lucina is there something specific you want to know about the plans or are you asking something else?"

She lightly bit her lip, how does she word it, "Yes what I am trying to ask is, well, do you remember that day when Lady Emmeryn was to be executed?"

He flinched but nodded, nonetheless. That would be the day, no matter how much time has passed, still make his heart clench and be stabbed.

She grimaced a bit, "That day just after Aversa had foiled your plan, you had said something to father. I remember you asked father to sacrifice Lady Emmeryn and to run away with the shepherds. I want to ask how you were able to do that?"

He looked, down as his face darkened, now he knew what exactly she was talking about. "That day, we were surrounded. There were 14 of us shepherds and 15 of Feroxian including Basilio and Flavia. We were all surrounded by more than 20 men and my best strategy was foiled just like that. I had no other strategies left other than choosing one side. Giving up the national treasure would be the same as giving up our nation to Gangrel, and there was no guarantee he will keep his word and not attack any of us. It was choosing between which one had the most necessary. Chrom, Lissa, Basilio, Flavia and fire emblem were the ones we had on one side, on the other was Emmeryn. As a tactician, I am supposed to choose the side with most probability, so I made my choice."

She looked down, as pain struck her, "I can't imagine how much strength it must have taken to make that choice."

He smiles painfully as he looks up again, "Yes it was a hard choice and the consequences were many, but I knew I need to save them even if they hate me, even if they kill me, I needed to make sure Chrom and Lissa also won't become victims of the war," He sighed, "But in the end, even that was not needed. Lady Emmeryn saved us all from that heartache and made the choice herself. More than me I think it was her how held enough strength. I don't think so anyone else could be so benevolent or strong as her."

She could hear the pride and guilt in his voice and she only felt the respect for this man to grow, for her aunt to grow, she really wished she had met her once more. That she could talk properly to her once.

(She knew it was a fool wish, but she wanted to have the aunt that was called the holy queen by all.)

"I am sorry if only I had been there then things wouldn't have ended up like that."

He shakes his head, as he put a hand on her head, "Its not your fault Lucina. No one could have predicted it would end up like that. And there is no guarantee you could have changed it." He pats her.

She doesn't say anything, but she whispers in her heart, that it was not acceptable her relaxing like this, it had cost them Emmeryn and so many other lives. She could have prevented it all, no she was supposed to prevent it and yet she had failed. But this time she won't fail, no matter what, she won't.

He looks at her as her eyes harden in determination and he wishes he could ask her what exactly she was strengthening herself to do but he knew he can't. And yet he worries for her because for him she is still the little baby Chrom had cried when he first saw and then with tears streaming down his face, he proudly showed her to him. A little light of happiness born in the country that was ridden with the pain of loss. He can't let anything happen to her, that's what he had promised to Chrom, to always protect and guide her. Even if she is from the future the oath still held, he was sure his future self-had made the same oath.

"Lucina, I know you have your secrets but I do not want to see you hurt yourself. You have me and all of us and we will support you the best way we can." He smiles, reassuringly, give her strength and she was reminded of her past when he would promise her the same thing when he would leave with her father, only to never come back. She bites her lip and nods.

"Thank you, Robin-san." She says nonetheless as she smiles back at him.

She prays to Naga as they leave for Pelgia, to give her strength, to make a decision that will be the hardest in her life.

(She wonders if he will hate her if that day comes, she hopes he will.)

* * *

Robin with a pained look looks down as Chrom informs all the shepherds about what happened. She puts a hand on her falchion and with a blank look stares at everyone's reaction not understanding the full consequences this event has brought. But Inigo understands as he turns, with a pained look, their eyes meet and she turns not able to stare at it any longer. She then walks away, and she knows he is still going to come as his long legs catch up to her faster and he holds her arm to stop her. She does not turn knowing her resolve won't hold up if she looks at his face.

"Lucina, please." He pleads, his voice pained and broken, and she feels her heartbreak and grows more dead.

"I am sorry." And with that she shakes her hand away and takes a step, halting, as she waits for him to call out again.

His heart pains, as she doesn't turn, and when she shakes her hand away, his chest stabs as he goes to plead again but then he remembers and let his hands fall as he stands there and when she starts to walk away, he just stares at her back and hates himself. She understands, a bit glad, and then walks away.

And then he hears her voice as Morgan suddenly comes to him and asks in a worried voice if he is ok, because without him noticing he had started crying because even he right now can't smile. Morgan frowns but he digs his nails in his palm as he puts his head down and he apologises to her, to his  _only_  sister,

"I am sorry Morgan. I can't stop her, I can't stop Lucina. As the ones who came to the past to save the world, I don't have the right to be selfish. I am sorry Morgan."

She just frowns, "Brother what's wrong? What happened?"

But he couldn't answer because what was he going to say his sister to who her father was her whole world.

Chrom walks there wanting to talk to Robin more for tomorrow when he sees Inigo and Morgan, one crying and the other totally confused and worried. He then turns to see his daughter with a grave face calling out Robin and asking him to come somewhere aside. He is not the best at reading the situations but he knows right there that something is wrong and his daughter is up to no good. He decides to follow the two. They go to a clearing far away from camp, he hides behind a tree and then Lucina starts telling him about him, about her memories with him before he died. Robin smiles a bit, a bit sad,

"I can see that you love him very much."

She pains as she looks down looking bleak as she steels herself, "Yes I do. And that's why I must save him, I must save the world that will be thrust to a bleak future on his death. As the crown princess, I must."

She pulls out her Falchion and points at it. She can feel her own father's soul screaming at her, but she ignores it.

"I am sorry Robin…. please forgive me."

He gasps as he takes a step back and exclaims, "Lucina!?"

She frowns, but she was determined, she will carry out her duty no matter who hates her, "Stay where you are, I have no choice. I must kill you."

"What!? What madness is this!?" He demands.

She made this decision, "In my future you, you murdered my father."

He stares, eyes wide, disbelief, " No! That's insane, I won't kill Chrom." Chrom's eyes widen but he makes no noise, he can't come out now. But he doesn't believe, even if it's true he won't believe.

Her heart stabs, but she is the princess, "Up until now there was no proof. I was told that father was betrayed by his most trusted companion. Having witnessed your bond with him in this world, I doubted it could be you. But after seeing today's events I know. You can't resist Validar's control. And he must have made you kill father, in my world. And soon enough you will kill him in this world also."

He stares disbelief, his heart cant believes what the girl is saying, it's just not possible but today he had…

"I.." is all he can say, because really what could he say?

Chrom feels his heartbreak as he looks down at falchion but he knows if its Robin then, he can believe and forgive him.

She can't let her heart waver. "To change the destiny, to make sure this world doesn't fall in the same despair that mine has fallen into, I must do this. Sacrifices must be made and only I can, only I can do it. That's why as the crown princess, no as the Exalt I must do this."

"Lucina, you don't have to - "

No, she must bear this weight, only she, "Don't make it harder! I will give you a swift and painless death. If you hold any love for father, then please let this be done…."

He frowns, he wants to live, he knows it's selfish but he wants to but he knows if this will lead to everyone happiness. If he can save Chrom this way then. Compared to the lives of thousands, one person, any one person is weightless.

He smiles sadly, "Understood Lucina. I shall forfeit my life."

She feels her heartbreak more, "Why are you looking at me with such a kind smile? I am doing this for father, for the world but still, I am killing you, Robin." 'I am killing Olivia's husband, Inigo's and Morgan's father.'

He chuckles slightly, "If I die here it will save Chrom right? It will save everyone and you all can live happily right? Then I will give my life willingly."

She can't cry, she doesn't have the right to cry. (But she wants to, desperately)

"But before you kill me, Lucina, can I give you my last message?"

She just silently nods, she kills herself too. (She just wishes she could be selfish.)

"Then could you please tell Chrom to not get too angry with you. I know he doesn't want to sacrifice anyone but sometimes one must make the right decision. Tell him that, tell him that I said you made the right decision. And tell him - thank you for giving me this life, with so many precious people and so many precious memories."

Chrom feels his eyes burn and wants to go hit him, for saying such things but he practices patience. He knows he needs to stop his daughter, not beat sense in Robin. He will do that later.

Her face goes more blank, as her heart dies. (She wishes she could hope for a perfect future.)

"Tell Morgan that she will become the very first taction and dancer. Tell her she is an as wonderful dancer like her mother and brother and she is as genius taction as her father. Tell her I won't tolerate any head-bashings and to always be careful and live a happy life. Tell her I will always be looking at her. Tell her I love her."

She records every single word because she must deliver them word to word. (But she wishes she never made him say all this.)

"Tell Inigo that he must be proud of himself, of his dancing and his tactical skills. Tell him he will definitely become the first male dancer, I guarantee it. Tell him he must moderately go behind a woman and he can show weakness. Tell him I will always be proud of him and love him. And tell him he can forgive you."

She silently apologises to both of them, she can't say the last part, she doesn't have the right to say that. (But maybe in another life she can hope that.)

"And tell Olivia I love her and my last wish is for her to find someone better for her, I don't want her to be alone. I want her to be happy."

She silently promises she won't ever leave their side until they start smiling again even if it means she must spend rest of her days to make sure of that. (But she wishes she never had to take that smile from them.)

He takes a deep breathe, open his arms and nods, "I am ready Lucina do what you must."

She nods, but her handshakes and she repeats again 'I am the exalt this is my duty.' She puts her another hand on it and wills herself to stay stronger. This sword will be all she has now.

She takes a step forward. He smiles sadly, he doesn't say it but he has many regrets but his biggest regret is that he is forcing Lucina to bear this weight but he knows as the exalt she must do this, he can at least lessen it by being willing. He hopes, as her godfather, she will also find happiness after this war ends.

"Thank you, Lucina." He whispers.

And she looks up as she hearts breaking, crying, looks at him in his eyes, so desperate and yet so resolute. She was indeed a strong child, just like the heroes of the past.

She grips her hilt and runs, ready to strike at his heart –

"Enough!" her father screams, startling her, making her stop. He runs up to them glaring at her as he jumps in front of him and pushes her sword back with his.

"Lucina, lower your sword."

She can't, not even for him, "Father I can't- "

He glares, as he growls out, "Lucina lower your sword." He orders her and she feels shivers run down and reluctantly lowers it. He doesn't.

"I can explain, father." She says.

He sighs and shakes his head, his throat clenched but he carries, he was her father. "There is no need. You are not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word."

They flinch and Robin steps to pacify him but Chrom lowers his sword on his own.

"Lucina I know your heart is in the right place but I trust Robin. You can't shake my faith in him."

She flinches, her heartbreaking, asking silently, how can he. Robin stares in disbelief, torn between scolding him again, and asking him how he does it.

"This is not about trust! He will be made to kill you!" She angrily screams, frustrated like a child who is not being understood.

He sheathes his sword and shakes his head. "That might be the case but Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill times. We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. That bond can't be severed, I believe in those bonds more than some 'destiny'."

She frowns, why, "Father…" 'Can't you see, even I want to believe in those. But,'

"It's easy for you to say father you haven't seen the future, the despair, the pain, the loss."

They both feel pained, but he held fast, if he doesn't hold on to his beliefs then what kind of man is, he? "Lucina aren't our ties stronger here than in the future?"

She looks up and so does he, where was he going with that.

"You and I share a bond here Lucina. In future, you and the other children were just kids. But in this world, you fight alongside us. That by itself means you have changed the destiny."

She feels like she was slapped, something so obvious, it can't be true, yet it was true. They went blindly in all their fights, they didn't have thirteen kids fighting beside them. It's so painfully obvious, so unbelievable but the future did change. How blind was she?

Robin gasps, of all people to think Chrom, would say something so sensible and meaningful, something so obvious that none of them had realised. He didn't realise. He was a fool, he was supposed to take action and yet this time Chrom was the voice of reason.

"I understand father…I still can't fully give up but now I want to believe that what you say is true. That you will prove me wrong and our bonds won't fall to pieces."

Her heart hurts and yet she feels like she has lost something and yet he knows she has given up. But she really hasn't, and Robin realises that.

"Yes, Lucina we will change the future." He promises, ever confident.

She then turns to Robin as she sheathes her sword too, "I can't ask you for forgiveness, but I will believe in you this time."

He smiles, "I do forgive you, Lucina. You need not speak of it again."

A silence falls and knowing it's over both men turn to leave but she stays still, and Chrom looks at her, "Lucina?"

"I would like to be here for some time more, I will return to camp in a bit."

They want to say something but decide to give the girl her time and decided to leave. At the exit of the forest both of his children stood, Inigo, looking broken and crying while Morgan was asking him his reason and trying to console while looking utterly confused. He feels his heartbreak, 'Inigo knew about it. Well, I am not surprised, they all are quite close.' He thinks, and then turns to Chrom and nods who sighs and then leaves with one last message of coming to the war tent afterwards, he sweats drops knowing well he was going to get scolded. He walks to them and they both look up, noticing him there, Inigo gasps and Morgan runs to him,

"Father, brother is acting very weird. He won't tell me anything and keeps crying. Please do something." She complains, pouting and he chuckles as he pats her head and she immediately loses her frown.

"I got it, Morgan, I will do something why don't you return to your work?" He tells her, she looks a bit worried, but she is confident in her father, so she leaves. He then steps to his son who turns down looking guilty and he sighs as he pats his head too. He looks up, eyes tearing up as he breaks down,

"I am so sorry father. I wanted to stop her, but I- I alone couldn't be selfish."

He smiles, understandingly, as he pates him more, "It's ok Inigo I am not angry at you." He tears up more and hugs him as he buries his face in his neck and repeats his apologies. He rubs his back to show he doesn't mind and comforts him. After a minute or two, he lets go and takes a step back as he now looks confused, obviously not expecting Lucina to let it go so easily.

"Lucina?" He asks.

"Chrom stopped her and right now she is still in the clearing. I am sure she needs time after everything."

"Oh," He says, torn between going to comfort her or staying here with his father, who he had almost lost.

His father grins, "Why don't you go and talk to her. At times like these is when she needs someone who will support her. I have to go and talk to Chrom and all about tomorrow."

He lifts as he nods as he hugs him last time, "Thank you, father." And with that, he walks away. Robin sees him go then braces himself as he himself heads to war tent knowing a very angry Chrom is waiting for him there.

Inigo walks up to the clearing and sees her staring at the sunset, as she still clutches tightly onto the falchion and he knows she is still regretting it and thinking she should have done her duty, even though she chooses not to. He clears his throat to catch her attention, as she turns and meets his eyes. Her blue eyes swirling with guilt and pain as she looks back at him with a question, he knew she doesn't want to hear the answer to. He still draws goes closer as she loses her grip on the sword and looks down, so small so defeated he hasn't since her like this since she had lost her parents. He sighs and then stands in front of her,

"Lucina," he whispers gently, carefully, and she bites her lip as they quiver as she refuses to look up and he sighs again.

"Lucina." He tries again, a bit more sternly but his voice is still gentle and this time she slightly tilts her head, not meeting his eyes but at least now she was ready to listen to him rather than wallow in her own thoughts.

"None of us hate you. We all knew what you did was right, it was something we knew had to happen," She still doesn't move but he continues, "You were the exalt, you needed to keep all of us safe. Sacrifices needed to be made."

She glares at the ground, she always told herself that and yet she had given in her selfishness in the end anyway. His eyes drop as he understands, "But you are also you, the girl Lucina, who enjoyed studying magic from her godfather. Who loved and cared about her most favourite uncle? A girl who is so strong and yet gentle and kind. You are an exalt but you are also Lucina." He gently says, the words she didn't want to hear.

She feels the pain crashing in her heart as she looks up and starts hitting him on his chest as she glares at him. Why did he have to say it? Why did he have to say she was weak? Even though all her life she has tried to be strong, and yet it all failed and at the most important point her heart came rushing, rearing it's ugly head and taking away all the strength she had built for so many years.

"Inigo, I failed them, I failed everyone in our world. I was not supposed to, and yet I-" She almost screams, and he stares back hard unrelenting as he lets her punch him thrice and then stops her, because she was not holding back, and then takes her hand pulls it down, squeezing it as he tries to relax her.

"You didn't fail them. No one would hate you for the decision you made." He is staring, with stern faith as he says those words, and she almost flatters but stands again.

"No no, I did! What if the father dies after all, what is Grima rises again and then they all will-everyone will die again and this time no one will be left to save them. I was supposed to -" He tightens his hold on her hand as he cuts her off, no longer able to be patient as she keeps repeating the punishment on herself. He glares at her as he pulls her hand up and uses it to cover her mouth,

"They won't. We are here, we won't let them die again. That's what we came for in the past, to protect them and I know for sure we will do it. If it is us, we will do it." He whispers, lowly, as he tries hard to not get angry at her, she stares wide eyes, in shock and worry as he continues, "Lucina stop shouldering everything by yourself. You are not alone, you never were, and you never will be. I won't let it happen, we won't let it happen so for once trust us. No matter how scary, hard and crazy it will become, trust in your shepherds, trust in our parents." He says, almost pleading and her eyes burn slightly as she feels the guilt burn in her.

She was not trying to make them feel like that, she always did everything alone because she believed she was the crown princess, so it was her duty to do it. And yet, here was Inigo, his voice pleading, his eyes soft as they ask her something, she now realizes he has been asking for years, and here he is promising her something no one ever has, she never thought anyone would. She slowly reaches up with her other hand and removes their intertwined hands, and he lets her as he waits, hoping it will finally go through her thick skull. She closes her eyes and then opens, looking up to his light brown ones and tries to smile,

"I always thought as the crown princess it was my duty to shoulder it all alone but I guess I have been too stubborn, I….I still don't know if I can let it go but I," she flatters a bit but looking at him she knows it will be fine, "This time I wish to believe thigs will be different, that we will make things different."

He smiles, happy as he squeezes her hand and beams, "It will be different I know for sure."

She smiles a bit wider and hopes she will have the same faith as him. The silence falls on them as they both let their thoughts catch up and then she notices their hands a bit more consciously and flushes a bit as she takes a step back and wonders how she should get him to leave. He notices her blush and grins a bit as he let her hand go, albeit a bit slow to see her blush brighten and then takes a step back too as he looks at her and she knows he is waiting to see her take her first step again. And this time, she decided she won't take it without him.

She smiles at him and then turns, and glances back, and he gets it as his eyes widen and then lit up as he falls beside her and they both walk back to the camp.

* * *

She is standing in the temple, where her father had once died, where her father could die again. She clutches Falchion tightly and asks her own father to give her strength, for them to overcome this day. A few feet away both her father and Robin stands, talking as his father frowns but then nods, with a displeased and yet resolute face. She doesn't need to eavesdrop to know what Robin has asked of her father. Inigo is few feet away, is paired up with Severa as he practices his swings a bit and then says something to her as she blushes and then bites back something, it doesn't tether him though, he is used to Severa's prickliness. She looks beside her to mother, who smiles at her and then asks her if she is ready. She nods and she pats her head as she gives a confident smile and then takes her position.

The fight starts with them separated and by the time she cuts through the grimleal and comes in the front, her father has already fallen and she can hear the scream ringing in her as she falls to her legs, as he father lays in front of her. She feels herself breaking, her strength and hope breaking and just as she was to lose all of them away, Basilio comes in with loud booming voice and flying axes as he grins and wakes her up. The plan is revealed fast, way faster than she can catch up and before she knows her father and Robin are pushing past her as they rush for Validar once again and her legs follow them automatically. Before she realizes she is standing in front of the vile man and with no hesitation she pushes forward and stabs him in the heart, twists it, and pull it out roughly as she lets him fall and choke on his own blood as he losses his life. She feels a relief flood in her as she finally took the revenge she has wished for since the day she had lost her father. Everyone starts cheering as they think the end is here, she turns to a smile blooming but then her blood runs cold as bloody red eyes stare back at her and she remembers, because she has never forgotten,  _he_ was here.

Everything that happens after that makes them all numb their mind, but survival and adrenaline pump in them as they all escape and see the dragon resurrect and she feels her heart growing heavy as she stares at its massive, familiar figure,

And whispers, "Is my future never going to change?" No one answers her, instead, her father takes her hand and pulls her as they run, away from the dragon, away from their despair and away from their fate. They all run and before they realize they all have decided and headed to mount prims. She never puts down falchion and she sees none of the kids letting go of their weapons as their smiles get strained, and their eyes darken.

Robin was able to save the fire emblem, even under that destruction and now they have another chance as her father goes to call on Naga and they all stay back. She silently prays with her family that her father passes the trail, though she knows in her heart, if anyone will pass it, it will be him. He does but with new power comes another hard truth and she knows Robin's decision even before her father says anything, and when he lies, she doesn't hate him for it, because she understands, if someone does it is her. That night she finds Inigo dancing in the clearing near the camp and she just stares knowing, he needs this, right now and then a noise comes and she turns to see Morgan with her eyes bloodshot red as she walks up to her brother, hugging him, and asking him something no one can give her. He does hug her and promises her he will stay beside her, always. And then he looks at her, broken and yet strong and she knows he won't cry, yet. And when he does, she silently promises him, she will be there for him and with that, she walks away.

Olivia glares at him, for the very first time, as he walks in their tent and he knows, she doesn't believe him, and he smiles bitterly. She gets up, her eyes slightly tearing as she walks up to him but doesn't say anything, a minute passes as they stare in each other, and then she lets her tears fall and he feels his heartbreak.

"Do you have to?" She only asks and he knows she is not letting herself say anything because she is kind and loving like that and he only hates himself to make her go through all this. She should not have married a man like him.

"I am sorry." Is all he can say and she falls on him as she clutches to him, desperately, almost pleading but she doesn't say anything as she only hugs him tighter as if she is trying to burn everything in her memory. But he can't bring himself to hug her back. She, but looks up and then kisses him, fervently, desperately as she wraps her hands around his neck and he can't stop himself as he kisses her back too, with same fever and with same desperation as he wraps his hands around her figure and when she guides him to their cot, he doesn't stop her or himself, because really he still loves her.

* * *

Robin pushes Chrom away, he falls and stares at him in betrayal as he smiles sadly and then runs to his other self. He is down, groaning and glaring as he stares at him in confusion.

"For once I am glad you and I are the same." He says almost biting and sarcastic as he chants his spell, the familiar flame of Ignis lighting up in him, and he chuckles silently, it took him so long to realize where Ignis' flames came from.

"Now I can give my life to protect my loved ones," he says, glad and regretful and recognition lights in the red eyes and he glares as he tries to stand up but the cuts from falchion don't heal and burn.

"You won't dare!" he shouts but he scoffs, where does he even get that idea, what a fool, even though he is supposed to be a god.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" He screams as he runs, thoron sparking in his hand and he laughs sarcastically as the dragon finally feels fear.

"No!" He screams but he will never stop, even when he heard Chrom scream, he strikes him in his heart and he grunts as he falls back and then, his chest burns too, and he feels his step falter. Grima curses and screams and he can hear everyone screaming and running toward them. And then his children shout, crying, and he feels his heartbreak but then he notices Grima's face softening, as he looks behind him,

"I am sorry Inigo, Morgan." He whispers, almost regretfully, almost lovingly and then turns to dust as he vanishes. He falls now, slowly his body is going to cold, but he wills himself to tun and they tackle him as all of his family hug him tightly, not wanting to let go as they cry and beg him to stay and he smiles, his heart bursting in happiness and pain as he smiles. He knows it's wrong to think this, but he thinks he is a very lucky man to have such a loving family, who loves a man like him so much even till the bitter end. He looks down at them and tries to hug them, but his hands are fading,

"Thank you, Olivia, for everything, for giving me such a loving family and I am sorry I was so selfish, please just promise me you will find happiness." His wife shakes her head and he smiles bitterly, she was so stubborn.

"Inigo, I love you and will always look after you. Become the best dancer ever and look after your mom and Morgan ok?" His son nods fervently as he cries and he smiles sadly, he finally saw his son cry so openly.

"Morgan, look at me," she does, "I love you and will always love you and I know for sure you will become a taction, greater than me and a dancer beautiful like your mother. Be happy, love." He says, and she breaks down as she cries harder, he can't wipe her tears away anymore.

He turns to his best friend, his saviour as he looks at him with desperation and pain and he smiles back apologetic, he coughs and then whispers, "Thank you, Chrom. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them."

He is tuning dust and he knows it's goodbye, but he doesn't want to say goodbye, he wants them to hope but accept the inevitable too,

"May we meet again, in a better life." He says, smiles and turns to dust.

Lucina feels her own tears falling as she closes her eyes and stares at the sun coming up. The rise of Dawn was painted with red of sacrifice.

(But with pain, happiness comes too.)

* * *

"Hey Chrom, do you think it will okay?" A maiden asks worriedly.

"It might not be," A king says playfully.

"No," the maiden pouts.

A man wakes up. They notice.

"You woke up?" The king asks, kindly and happy,

"You ok?" The maiden asks, chuckling and eyes softening.

"If you take naps at such a place you will catch a cold." The king chides grinning, and then puts his hand out, "Can you stand?"

The man takes his hand, his own pale and plain. And he stands up and smiles and they both tear up.

"Welcome back, it is over now." The king says and the man feels his heart loosen and finally lets last of his fears go.

* * *

**Robin, High Deliverer & Olivia, Shrinking Violet**  
Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone — he loved his wife, and his family, above all else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Godz this was another one shot, unplanned but came out so good I can't believe myself. I wrote this while I was procrastinating on my assignments. I always thought the whole last judgement scene was lacklustre when Robin was not Lucina's mother or husband. It didn't sit right with me. I mean if Robin doesn't marry Chrom or Lucina, he/she marries someone else and they have children/ or a child and a family, in the scene they don't at all address this issue I mean I know it is for the case if by any chance they are still single but still it just feels too bland that way. So, I wrote this. I choose male Robin because other than Morgan he can be the father or the other kids and I headcanon they are aware that Lucina is going to kill the person who kills Chrom and that person is most likely Robin. Morgan I don't believe knows this because they lost their memories so that is why I chose male Robin rather than female. I believe though this scene can be applied to both of them.
> 
> And you might have noticed I changed the lines quite a bit and added some in. The whole last message was my addition but certain bits like 'why are u smiling kindly at...' was taken from the jap version of this scene. I read the translations for this scene, for mother/daughter version on youtube. And let me tell you it is 10x better than eng version it doesn't make Lucina's whole decision sound some over the protective daughter who is choosing her father over her mother. I love this scene in eng also but I love it more in Japanese. Though not the same version I am sure the more generic bits will remain same so I am sure you can apply it to this version too. Well, that's all for me.
> 
> If you like this story don't forget to favourite, review and/or follow.
> 
> Xoxoxo, Luna.


End file.
